Visas
Catsfernian Visa Program Tourists, temporary students, and visiting researchers all need a visa to enter Catsfern. Thankfully the Catsfernian government runs a comprehensive visa program. Sever different kinds of visas are available for people wishing for a temporary of just a few days even up to a good few years. These visas are the closest Catsfern comes to granting actual citizenship to foreigners, and while they do grant some basic rights of a Catsfernian citizen they do not grant actual Catsfernian citizenship and these rights can be revoked along side the visa. Tourist Visas Tourist visas are issued for free by the Catsfernian government and can last for up to two months, If someone wishes to tour Catsfern for longer than two months an extended tourist visa is needed which has an attached charge of 500 Septims or equivalent, these extended visas can last a month and can be re issued again for another 500 Septim charge. If one stays in Catsfern with a tourist visa longer than they are allowed procedure for deportation is for deportation officers to locate the tourists in question, inform them of their overstay and give them 24 hours to either obtain an extended tourist visa or leave the country. if at the end of 24 hours the haven't done either they are escorted to the nearest airport and put on the first flight back to their home country; if this happens the tourists will be charged the cost of their flight plus 1000 Septims. Tourist visa holders are not given any citizenship rights and cant take any work while in the nation. Education Visas Many student travel from abroad to study in Catsfern these students require an education visa. Basic education visas are good for 4 years and one month and even allow the holder to get a part time. These visas cost 2500 Septims to be issued. Advanced education visas are valid for 8 years and one month and allow full time employment after 2 years. Advanced education visas cost 5000 Septims to be issued. Education visas can be extended similarly to the tourist visas. An extension lasts a year and costs 1500 Septims and can be re applied for annually. Deportation procedures for an overstayed student is to inform the student of their overstayed status then allow them a week to either leave Catsfern or extend their visa. If at the end of the week they have done neither the school is informed and the student is barred from classes at that point deportation officers allow 24 hours to pack personal belongings and then the next day are escorted to the nearest airport and placed on the first flight back to their home country. The student is then charged the price of the flight plus 2500 septims. Belongings of the student that cannot be put on the plane can either be mailed back at the students expense or sold in Catsfern and have the price they sold for removed from their 2500 Septim charge. Education visas also grant the student some basic citisen rights such as the ability to rent property, borrow from the Catsfernian government, and of course be employed. Scientific Visas Visas to some scientists are issued directly by the government at no charge to the scientist. however these visas are given out very selectively, only being given to foreign scientists aiding in extremely high priority fields such as working on particle accelerators or in the space program. A scientific visa is valid until revoked by the government. These visas carry the same basic citizenship rights as a student visa as well as giving the holder the right to permanently purchase land in the nation, however if the holder is deported the land rights are revoked. Deportation procedure is to give a scientist 1 month to leave the country after being informed of their visa being revoked. If after a month they have not left they are escorted to the nearest airport and placed on the first flight back to their home country. This comes with a charge of 10000 Septims. possessions not already sent back can be mailed back at the scientists expense or sold to have the selling price removed from their charge.